1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, and a toner cartridge.
2. Related Art
Methods for visualizing image information via an electrostatic charge image by an electrophotographic process or the like are currently utilized in various fields. In the electrophotographic method, the image is visualized through charging and exposure steps of forming image information as an electrostatic charge image on the surface of an image holding member (photoreceptor); a step of developing a toner image on the surface of the photoreceptor using a developer including a toner; a transfer step of transferring the toner image onto a recording medium such as paper; and a fixing step of fixing the toner image onto the surface of a recording medium.